We All Need To Be Saved Sometimes
by ForgottenSunlight
Summary: “Lucas...I-I'm pregnant.” Peyton said, but she didn't look happy about it. “But,” she said loudly. “It's not yours...” BRUCAS. R&R please.
1. Prologue

_Spoiler warning: Season six spoilers, so if you haven't watched season six yet, and you don't want to be spoiled, turn away now. (Though there's not gonna be that many spoilers really, just fanfictiony goodness, hehe.)  
Disclaimer: All the usual. I own nothing. Not even any characters. (Wish I did.)_

We All Need To Be Saved Sometimes

Prologue

**Lucas POV**

"Lucas..." Peyton whispered.  
"Yeah?" Lucas looked over at her.  
"I-I'm pregnant." she said, but she didn't look happy about it. "But," she said loudly. "It's not yours..."

Lucas stood up fast, the book that he was reading slid off his lap and fell to the floor. "Whose is it?!" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter..." she looked down.  
"Peyton, it matters, okay? It matters to me."  
"It's...Julian's..." she looked up slowly to see his reaction.  
"For fuck's sake, Peyton!" he shouted, and she looked surprised. What did she expect?  
"I'm sorry...Luke, please. I'm so sorry." she stood up with tears in her eyes.  
"No." he said simply. "No. Sorry doesn't even cut it. How could you, Peyton?"  
Tears escaped from her eyes as she blinked and ran down her cheeks. "Please, Luke, it just happened, we were drunk and-"

He shook his head. "No, I don't care what you were. You betrayed me. After everything we've been through." he grabbed his coat and walked over to the door. "I don't think I'm ever going to forgive you for this."  
"No, please, Luke, wait!" Peyton shrilled, tears running down her face.  
"Bye, Peyton." he said as he opened the door and stepped out, slamming it behind him.

_A/N: Yay! I am finally writing a One Tree Hill fanfic. It is my favouritest show x)  
I am a big Brucaser, so of course...I have to make this all Brucas! xD  
This is just the prologue so yes, it is really really short. Shortest prologue I've written lol but I thought it summarized the story up nicely x)  
This fanfic isn't going to be that long but yeah, tell me if you're interested, and I'll write another chapter x)  
Thanks._

_-They keep trying to save eachother, but in the end just being together is what saves them from themselves.  
'Keepin the faith in Brucas._


	2. The One?

_A/N: Omgosh, did anyone see last nights episode of OTH? LUCAS FREAKING CALLED PEYTON PRETTY GIRL! I was spazzing so much after it haha still haven't got over it. It's really like a slap in the face lol it's one thing to forget Brucas ever existed, but it's another to completely disrespect it like that. _

_I have got a quite optimistic way of looking at it now though...thanks to someone on the CW lounge. They said something like it could mean he wants Brooke instead of Peyton, or something like that. But to be honest I just think CMM was being an ass, lol._

We All Need To Be Saved Sometimes

Chapter One

The One?

**Lucas POV**

_Freaking hell, I can't believe she did that. How could she do that? With JULIAN? She went there before, why did she feel the need to go back to him now? Brooke had said Julian was just a rebound, but obviously it had to have been more._

Lucas sighed as his thoughts buzzed around in his head. He had no idea where he was going, but he just kept on walking. He wondered what he was going to do now. Kick her out? I mean, that was his house. She could go back to Brooke. But did he want to face her again anytime soon? _No._ He thought. _I don't. _

So, he would go somewhere else. Leave her there for the time being. But where would he go? Nathan and Haley's? They'd probably welcome him with open arms, but they'd be grilling him about what happened all night, and he didn't want that, he didn't want to talk about it. What about Brooke? She had a big house, spare bedrooms...

Yeah, she had Sam now but...Sam wouldn't mind, would she? Nah, even if she did, she wouldn't say it. Heck, she shouldn't be saying a lot, after having that party at Brooke's store and bringing Jamie along. And ruining Peyton's dress... He thought back to that. Maybe the dress getting ruined was a sign? A sign that him and Peyton weren't meant to be. Were they? He had thought they were, but he guessed he had been wrong all along...

He looked ahead of him and saw that he had walked all the way to the river court. Weird, it only seemed like he had been walking for 5 minutes. He stepped onto the court and looked down at the writing there. He looked at the last line, it said "I will always love you. - Peyton"  
Gah, what a liar. She didn't love him. She never loved him. He kicked the ground where it said "Peyton". And he kept on kicking, he didn't know why, it wasn't doing the slightest thing, just hurting his foot.

Lucas gave up kicking, and fell to his knees. He just sat there, unmoving. He looked over to the basket and noticed a basketball on the floor next to it. Someone must have left it...

As he looked at it, a memory hit him hard...

_Rachel stepped closer to Lucas, holding his shirt that she just made him take off. "Alright, you say Brooke's the one...your soul mate. Well, if that's the case...call upon destiny, or providence, or whatever forces are gonna bring you two together, and make the shot. Blindfolded." she rolled the shirt up and put it over his eyes, tying it tight at the back of his head._

He looked around, trying to make out through the blackness which way was which, but he couldn't. "This is ridiculous."

"Come on, it's your destiny." he heard Rachel say. "You can't miss." she paused. "Okay, can you see me?"

"No." he said, and it was the truth, he couldn't see anything but a wall of black.

He heard some movement and then Rachel spoke. "Okay, I trust you. Now follow my voice. If Brooke's the one...make the shot."

_He could hardly make out where her voice was coming from, but he held the ball for a second and just thought, Brooke is the one, I WILL make this shot. He bounced the ball once and then held it, ready to make the shot. He really didn't know if he was even facing the basket, but he raised the ball and threw it. He heard the jingle of chains._

"What happened?" he said to Rachel.

"_It went in..." he heard her say, and he quickly took his blindfold off. So Brooke is the one... he thought to himself._

He sat there, still looking at the basketball. Why did that memory decide to come back now? Why that memory out of hundreds of others he had at the river court? He sighed. Things that were fine yesterday were now out of control. Why did he have that memory about Brooke? About Brooke being the one... And why did he feel...weird now? He couldn't explain what he felt.

He walked over to the basketball and picked it up. What if he can make the shot again? Did it mean anything? What if he just got lucky before? He hadn't thought that at the time, he had thought it was fate. But now...he was not sure at all.

He walked back onto the river court and closed his eyes.

He said out loud, "If Peyton is the one and I should forgive her, I'll make the shot."

He threw the ball and then opened his eyes quickly, he saw the ball in the air going past the basket. He had missed.

He shrugged and went to get the ball. He went back on the river court and closed his eyes. He said again, "If Peyton is the one, I'll make this shot."

He threw it. He missed. Again.

He decided to try it again but saying something else. He closed his eyes. "If Peyton _isn't _the one, I'll make the shot."

He threw it and opened his eyes fast to see what it was doing. He saw it go in the basket. He had made the shot.

He squinted. Coincidence or not? But if Peyton wasn't the one for him, who was? He thought back to that memory. Brooke...

He picked up the ball again and decided to do one last shot. He closed his eyes. "If Brooke Davis is the one for me, I'll make this shot. Like before."

He threw it and opened his eyes. It felt like the ball was going in slow motion, he was anticipating this shot the most, and he didn't know why. The ball hit the edge of the basket and it looked like it was going to fall backwards off the edge. But then it moved forward, he couldn't figure out why it had suddenly rolled forwards, maybe the wind? It fell down into the basket. He had made the shot. Again.

Still a coincidence? He wasn't sure he thought so.

_A/N: Okay, so I know that was short, but I figured it's better to give you something now, even if it's short, than to take ages in updating lol.  
I'll probably start writing the next one now anyway so I'll probably update either later tonight or tomorrow hopefully x)_

_Tell me what you think.  
I know it was a bit cheesy xD  
"I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done.  
And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here."  
Awww, the song I was listening to nearly all through writing this.  
Run - the Leona Lewis version x)  
Love it. And now it reminds me of Brucas. Haha.  
Gah, I just watched a scene where Luke calls Brooke Pretty Girl and it's ruined, CMM you have successfully ruined good Brucas scenes, I hope you're happy. Lol, it just reminds me that Leyton has happened and that Lucas called her Pretty Girl. Grrrr._

_Anyway yeah enough ranting, hope you like.  
Thanks for all the reviews last time!_

_I hope I get the same amount this time so please review x)_

_-They keep trying to save eachother, but in the end just being together is what saves them from themselves.  
'Keepin the faith in Brucas._


	3. The Letters

_A/N: Okay so...sorry I didn't update sooner like I said. Have a lot on atm.__  
But here you go x)  
Thanks so much for the reviews last time, gosh there were loads x)  
And so I know I made Lucas say in the last chapter that Brooke had Sam, well ignore that xD  
I want to be like up to date with the show, obv I won't be all updated, as it's a fanfic lol  
Basically the Mouth/Millie sort of break up thing happened.  
Brooke finding out about her attacker and the Sam running away thing happened.  
So yes, Sam is not with Brooke, she is gone xD  
I'll probably do my own version of her coming back and shizz  
Seeing as we have to wait 6 weeks for the next episode of oth x(  
But ah well, I'll make up my own stuff what I think should happen. Hehe._

We All Have To Be Saved Sometimes

Chapter Two

The Letters

**Brooke POV**

Brooke sighed and tapped the box she had in her hand. She was looking over at the wardrobe, but not seeing it. She couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of loneliness that was coming over her. Heck, she didn't even have Sam anymore. She had ran away a week ago. They searched everywhere, but she had left for good. They had no idea where to, she was just...gone.

_Great...the last person I've got leaves me. _And that was true, she didn't have anyone else. She had nobody. She didn't even have Peyton anymore, and she was supposed to be her best friend. Peyton was too wrapped up in her own happy life that she didn't even notice the people around her. And that was fine...she deserved to be happy. But didn't Brooke, too?

She thought she did. Sure, she was a bit of a whore and a bitch in high school, but she changed it around. She was a better person now. Wasn't she?

She may have been a better person now, but she wasn't happier... She wasn't happier at all. She was much more happy back then, even if she was a bitch and a whore. But...after that, she was happier after that, when she had began to change...

Lucas. It was the time when she was with Lucas that she was happiest. ...the second time. The first time she was...happy for a bit. But then she experienced the worse pain she'd ever felt in her entire life. It was when she found out about Lucas and Peyton. It hurt her so much that she didn't think she'd ever be able to come back from it.

But she did. Lucas made her. By choosing her over Peyton all those years ago, she felt like she had to see through all the pain he caused her, and just...let him love her again. It was hard. At first...she didn't let him get close to her. She made them date _non-exclusively_. She chuckled a little at the memory, it seemed so silly now. But back then...she just had to see if his feelings were real. And they were, she knew that know. And hers were real, too.

She hadn't been in love with anyone since Lucas. In fact, Lucas was the only person she'd been in love with _ever._ It seemed like everyone was getting their happy ever after, their fairytale ending. Everyone except her. Well, Mouth was in a bit of a rough place at that moment. Ever since Millie broke up with him he'd just totally changed. Brooke was a bit angry at Millie. She cared for Mouth a lot, they'd been friends for a long time now. But Millie should have known Mouth would never cheat on her. That picture was a bit inappropriate, but they could have gotten past it.

Hell, Lucas cheated on Brooke and she got past it. So if she did that, Millie could get past one stupid picture. One picture. That was all it was. She shook her head in disbelief. She was definitely on Mouth's side.

She looked down at the box in her hand. Hair dye. She read the box...Mahogany it was. It was sort of a red/brown color. She figured she needed a change. She walked to the bathroom to begin dying her hair.

* * *

**Lucas POV**

_So Brooke is apparently the one for me. But based on what? A basketball shot? How is that reliable? _He didn't know. He didn't know what to think now. He just knew he didn't want to go back to Peyton.

_So...Brooke's it is. _He thought. _I'll just turn up, play it cool, ask if I can crash there. I won't bring up fate or basketball shots._ He nodded to himself. What would he say if he _did _bring them up anyway? _"Hey, Brooke, I sort of did a basketball shot with my eyes closed, and I said if it went in then you're the one for me, and guess what...it went in!" _Uh yeah...really smooth. But he wasn't going to bring it up anyway. He didn't even know what all of this meant.

He didn't even realize he had started walking, but he had. And he was almost at Brooke's place already. He had been sitting for hours at the river court. Just...thinking.

As he turned the corner, he saw someone that looked like Brooke at the other corner down the street a little. Well, she looked like Brooke from the back. Her clothes and her...ahem, body. But her hair was cut really short, and looked like she had cut it herself. And also it was a different color than Brooke's. Lucas shrugged. It can't have been her.

He walked through the gate to her house, as the girl walked around the corner. He walked up to her door and knocked once. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He waited a little, and then peered through the window at the side. Nobody was there. He went back to the door and knocked one last time.

"Brooke?!" he called. "Are you there?" he listened closer. "No?" he paused. "Oh."

He lowered his hand from the glass in the door and put it on the handle. He tried opening the door, and it worked. It was unlocked. So Brooke must have been home. Maybe she just didn't hear him? Maybe something had happened to her...or maybe she really was out and someone had broken in...?  
He shook the thoughts from his head and opened the door. He stepped inside cautiously.

"Brooke?" he asked to nobody, and he got no reply, like he'd assumed.

He closed the door and took a tentative step forward. He walked into the kitchen, nobody was in there. He picked up a pan that was on the side. He'd have to be prepared if there really was a burglar in there. This brought back memories of when he had waltzed into Peyton's house with a rake thinking there was a burglar, but it turned out to be her dad. He normally would have laughed at that memory. But he couldn't laugh now, not if something had happened to Brooke...

He held the pan up, ready to attack, should he need to, as he walked quietly to the first room. He put his ear to the door, he couldn't hear anything. He opened the door and looked around, nobody was there. One down. He went to the next room and checked that. Same result, nobody.

It was the same with every room, nobody was there. No burglars. No Brooke. Nothing. _Wait, _he thought, _there's still one room I haven't checked. _He held the pan up once more and went over to the room. Brooke's bedroom. He opened the door and stopped there, looking around. Nope, no one was there. Brooke must have just left the door unlocked. That was unlike her.

He noticed some stuff on the floor near Brooke's wardrobe. He walked over there and kneeled down next to the stuff. He looked down at the things. He picked up something. It was...an envelope. He turned it over, written on it was..._"Letter 87"_

He turned it back over and saw that the envelope was open, and then he noticed the pen at the side. She must have just wrote this. _Letter 87? _he squinted. He looked at the other things on the floor. There was a small box, with about 4 other letters in. He picked the box up, and then that was when he saw it. Written on the side of the box. It said..._"Lucas"_

And then it all came back to him...

_Brooke was stood at his door, tears in her eyes, with a box in her arms. "There are 82 letters in here, and they're all addressed to you. I wrote them all this summer. One a day, but I never sent them because I was afraid."_

_Lucas looked at her. "Brooke-"_

_She cut him off. "I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before. Because you hurt me so bad, and I was afraid to be vulnerable. And I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. And I know that doesn't matter now after what I did, but I just thought that you should know. This is how I spent my summer, Luke, wanting you...I was just too scared to admit it."_

The letters. The 82 letters. But now she had written more? 5 more? And she had wrote one just now? Why? What does this mean? He was so tempted to read the one that was open, but he knew he shouldn't. She could come back home at any minute anyway. He put the letters down where he found them, picked up the pan, and made his way out. He closed the door behind him and walked down the hall, he turned the corner and saw someone. They gasped. He lowered the pan and noticed it was Brooke. She looked really different. She had long hair. Were they extensions? They had to be. It couldn't have grown that long over night. It was a different color, too. Reddish. But he liked it. In fact in reminded him of how it was like on that memory he just remembered. It was nice, a change. He just looked at her, and she just looked at him. Nobody said anything.

_A/N: Yes, I know it's short again. Sorry sorry. But I like to at least give you guys something than make you wait ages for a super long one.  
So yus, hope you like xD  
I decided to add in that 82/86 letters thing, hehe.  
Let's just hope it comes up in the show x)__  
Review please,  
makes my day x)_


	4. Always Lucas And Peyton

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Hadn't had a lot of time over the Christmas period, and then had lots of college work to do, but now I'm free xD it's my birthday on Friday so be free to wish me happy birthday rofl xD_

_I've put a quote in this from one of the latest episodes in season 6, see if you can find it and tell me hehe. I loved that quote xD_

We All Need To Be Saved Sometimes

Chapter Three

Always Lucas And Peyton

**Lucas POV**

"Hey..." Lucas said.

"Uhm, what are you doing in my house? ...with a pan?" Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"I went here, to see you, and then...the door was open. So I kind of thought there was, like, a, uh, burglar or something."

"So wait, I left my door unlocked?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You did."

She nodded slowly. "Hmm."

"So...you look, um, nice."

"Thanks, decided it was time for a change." she looked at him. "So, Lucas Scott...why did you come?"

"Oh. I kind of...well, you see, me and Peyton..."

"Oh, don't tell me you've had a lovers tiff."

He shook his head. "No, no it is definitely not that. It's...worse."

She tilted her head. "Aw, Luke, what happened?"

He looked at her and sighed. "So you don't know what she did? ...with Julian."

"Oh no, she didn't?" Brooke looked genuinely shocked and he knew that she hadn't known anything about it.

"She did. She freaking slept with him." he sat down on the couch.

"Oh, Luke." she sat down next to him and put her arm around him.

He looked over at her. "So...I left her."

"I'm sure you two will work it out." she smiled reassuringly.

"No, not this. She's- she's pregnant. With _his _baby."

"Oh. Wow. I- I can't believe she didn't tell me. I thought all the lying days were over." she looked at him.

"Yeah, makes two of us." he sighed.

"You can stay here. As long as you want." she said suddenly.

He smiled weakly. "Thanks, Brooke, you're always there for me." he laid his head on her chest and felt a lump in his throat. He now thought the Brooke being the one thing was crap, it felt as though he would never get over Peyton, he missed her already...

She wiped away a tear from his cheek that must have leaked out without him knowing. "It's gonna be okay, you know?"

"Promise?" he looked up at her through his eyelashes.

"I promise."

* * *

He must have fallen asleep because he awoke with a start of having his name called.

"Luke, get your lazy ass up!" he heard Brooke shout.

He noticed there was a blanket on him. He sat up and looked over the back of the couch.

He yawned. "Hmm?"

"We're going out! Up!"

He looked at her properly, she had changed clothes, she was now wearing a tight red top and a little black skirt.

He tilted his head to the side. "We're going out?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm not having you sitting here moping over Peyton."

"I'm not moping..." he muttered.

"Yeah, well, you will be. I know you, Luke." she looked at him. "I've had you moping over Peyton before, and her moping over you...it's always the same. But you always make it through. Every time." she looked away and turned around, heading back for the bedroom. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "It's always been Lucas and Peyton, everybody knows that..." she walked away and went out of sight.

He sighed and thought about what she had said. _It's always been Lucas and Peyton..._  
But no, it hadn't. There had been Lucas and Brooke too...

Of course there had. So, wait, if she thought it had always been him and and Peyton then does that mean she thought that when he was with Brooke it meant nothing to him? It meant everything, at the time...

He sat up properly and heard a door opening, he looked back over the couch and saw Brooke walking over.

"Come on then, we're going." she said.

"Where?"

"To your place."

"Wait, my place? Why?" he asked, he really didn't want to face Peyton.

"Well, you're not coming partying with me dressed like that."

"We're going, what, partying?"

She nodded. "Mhmm."

"Can you just go in mine and get the clothes while I, like, stay in the car?"

"I was planning on it. I've gotta talk to Peyton anyway..."

He looked at her. "What are you gonna say?"

"I'm not sure yet." she paused. "Come on, let's go."

"Fine. Coming."

* * *

**Brooke POV**

"Back in a sec." Brooke told Lucas as she stepped out of the car.

She seriously couldn't believe Peyton would do this. After everything they'd all been through in the past. She went up to the door and didn't even bother knocking, she just opened it and walked right in. She walked into the lounge, Peyton was just sat on the couch doing nothing.

"Peyton!" Brooke walked over and Peyton just looked at her,

"Great, Lucas told you. How did I know he would go to you first?" Peyton said monotonous.

"Because he knows I wouldn't screw him over like you."

Peyton stood up. "Well, I guess it's natural he'd go to you first. You always have been his rebound from me." she snapped.

Before Brooke knew what she was doing she slapped Peyton's cheek hard. She pointed her finger at her as she spoke. "Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare. You've got some nerve. You're the one that slept with Julian. I haven't done shit. I'm only trying to help your fiancé because you've fucking broken his heart." she used the finger she was pointing at her with to poke her hard in the shoulder. She stepped back and turned to walk towards the bedroom. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to get some of Lucas' stuff, I doubt you'll be seeing him anytime soon."

"Oh really? He'll come back to me. He always does. You more than anyone should know that, Brooke." she smiled.

"Not this time." she spoke calmly but all she wanted to do was punch the smirk off her face.

She let it go and walked into the bedroom. She walked over to the wardrobe and got some stuff out for Lucas, stuff to wear tonight and other stuff for his stay at hers. She put it all in a suitcase she found in the closet.

She lugged it out and walked straight past Peyton. She stepped out the front door then heard Peyton coming after her.

"Brooke!" Peyton called.

She set the suitcase down and turned around. "What, Peyton, what could you possibly have to say?"

"I just need to see Lucas. Let me come back to yours to speak to him. Please."

"No." she made the mistake of glancing over to the car over the road, which Lucas was very clearly sat in.

Peyton followed her glance and made her way over there. Brooke quickly moved in front of her.

"No, Peyton, he doesn't want to see you."

"Move, Brooke!" she tried to go past her but Brooke held her arms.

"No!"

"I'm not pregnant, you know?" Peyton said calmly.

Brooke looked at her. "What?"

"I lied. I thought it would soften the blow when I told Lucas about me and Julian. It just came out. I thought he'd have sympathy...or something."

"Jeez, Peyton, are you stupid?! Sympathy...are you serious? He thinks his fiancé is having someone else's baby!"

"Yeah, well, just let me talk to him and explain."

"No. I'm not going to. He doesn't want to talk to you." she kept her hold on Peyton's arms to stop her going past.

"How do you know he doesn't?"

"Um, maybe because he told me..."

Peyton shrugged. "He was probably lying."

"No, that's your thing." Brooke replied.

"Well, what is Lucas' thing? Oh, wait, I know. It's getting with you to try and get over me. But we both know it never works and he just comes crawling back to me. He never loved you. It was always me." she smirked.

This time, Brooke couldn't stop herself from wiping the smirk from Peyton's face, her fist shot out and punched Peyton in the face. She fell backwards and almost fell down but regained her balance, she grabbed Brooke by her shoulders and slammed her into the ground, landing on top of her. Brooke rolled them over and pinned Peyton to the ground. She saw Peyton's lip was bust and all bloody.

"Brooke! Get off her!"

Brooke turned her head to see Luke running over. "No, Luke, she deserves it." she held Peyton's shoulders and brought her off the ground a little then bashed her into it. Not too hard, though. And then someone was grabbing her by the arms and pulling her off Peyton.

Brooke stood up and looked at Lucas, who was now helping Peyton up.

"Are you okay?" Brooke heard Lucas ask Peyton and she couldn't believe she was hearing it. Is _she _okay? After what she did to him?

"No." Peyton said. She looked over at Brooke and Lucas did too. And Brooke could see it then, the look in their eyes. Of course they were going to get back together. Of course Lucas was just angry before when he said he wouldn't. This _was _Lucas and Peyton we were talking about after all.

Brooke looked at them both, them two, stood together. And then there was her stood away from them on her own. It had always been like that. And she knew it would always stay that way. And she didn't know why she was so angry but she picked up the suitcase and threw it at them. It missed like but it got some of her anger out.

She marched directly over to Lucas. "So, you're just gonna go back to her? I'm only trying to help and I get caught up in all this SHIT yet again! I can't believe you'd treat me like this, you who called me your Pretty Girl and said I was gonna change the world someday, huh?!" she screamed and ran to her car.

She drove a bit down the road and pulled in, stopping the car. She held the steering wheel and rested her forehead against it as tears came rushing down her cheeks. She didn't know why. Guess it all just hit her at once. After the breakdown, she calmly carried on driving to her destination- the bar to get completely drunk, as if it hadn't happened.

_A/N: Woop so it's done. What do you think? Please review it's what keeps me motivated xD hehe._

_You guys ever heard the song Thinking Of You by Katy Perry?  
If you haven't, you definitely should xD_

_It's totally a Brucas song haha _

"_Because when I'm with him, I'm thinking of you."_

_Him being Julian and you being Lucas, of course x]_

_I love this line in it - "He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth." Aww._

_And this one haha:_

"_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test."  
Ain't it cute? Baha totally Brucas._

_Also listen to The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift too. Brucassssss x]_

_Anyway I'll stop babbling now, thanks for the reviews and review again xD_

_Tell me what you think and if you've listened to them songs,_

_oh and also, whose POV do you want me to start with on the next chapter?_

_Do you want to know what drunk Brooke gets up to? Or do you want to know what silly Lucas was thinking? Haha._

_Tell me x]_


	5. It Had Always Been Lucas

_A/N: Okay so it was a tie for whose POV I should do first. So I'll just pick one hmm..._

We All Need To Be Saved Sometimes

Chapter Four

It Had Always Been Lucas

**Lucas POV**

"Thanks for...you know, helping." Peyton said softly.

"Yeah." was all Lucas replied. He couldn't stop staring at the direction Brooke's car took off. "You know, I just can't be around you right now."

"Please, Luke, stay. Let's talk. I'm sorry." she begged.

"No, just no. Peyton, seriously, you can't just say sorry and expect this to all be okay."

"I know. I know that. I just, I don't know what I can do to make it up to you."

"Make it up to me? _Make it up to me?!" _He finally turned and looked at her. "Peyton, you're acting like you stole the last piece of cake! You fucking had sex with somebody else, somebody who isn't me, YOUR FIANCE!"

Her eyes were full of tears. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—"

"No, Peyton! How can you _not mean _to get into bed with Julian? Are you serious? Just leave me alone. You're a complete joke. And for the record, there's _nothing _you can do to make it up to me." he started to walk off but she grabbed his arm.

"PLEASE, Luke!"

"No," he shrugged her arm away and looked back in the direction Brooke went. "I've got more important things to do." he said as he walked away from her and didn't look back.

* * *

**Brooke POV**

Brooke tapped her fingers on the bar as she waited for her drink. She was glad Chase had taken over Owen's bar tending. She just wouldn't be able to deal with him at the moment.

"So, Brooke, what's wrong?" Chase came over and poured her vodka shot.

"What do you mean?" she looked up.

"Well, you don't seem yourself. And you never drink alone." he looked at her.

"How would you know?"

"I _have_ been bar tending here for a while now, Brooke."

"Oh...right." she picked up her shot and drank it.

"So, back to my original question...what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine. Peachy." she smiled at him.

"Okay." he dropped the subject. "Your hair is different." he stated.

"Yeah. Only just noticed?"

He shrugged. "I guess. Looks nice. Reminds me..."

"Reminds you of what?"

"You. Before. When I first met you." he looked at her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." he looked down then back at her. "So...do you want another drink?"

She nodded. "Something strong."

He poured her something behind the bar and gave it her. "There you go."

She wondered what it was, and instead of trying it she just brought it to her lips and quickly necked most of it. Her throat burned, she swallowed and drew in a big gulp of air. She looked up and saw Chase staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

She gave him a weird look then drank the rest of her drink. Her head was starting to feel a little funny already. "It's pretty dead in here, ain't it?" she looked around. There was actually nobody there yet. Well she supposed it was a tiny bit early.

"Yeah. They don't start coming until later usually."

"Who?"

"You know, the people that come here. The usuals." he laughed.

"Ooh. Okay." she giggled. And she never giggles. "Can I have some more of that drink stuff you gave me? Actually I'll take the whole bottle."

He narrowed his eyebrows. "Brooke."

"What? Can't a girl get drunk in peace!?!"

"Tell you what, I'll skive off and have a drink with you, okay?" he looked at her. "We'll go somewhere."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna make sure you're okay?" he shrugged. "I do care about you, Brooke."

"Pfft, you're the only one that does then." she sighed. "Okay, let's go. But won't Owen mind?"

He shrugged and jumped over the bar. "He shouldn't have decided to drink again."

She stood up shakily. "You're baad." she poked him. She saw the bottle in his hand and grabbed it. "Thank youuuuu." she laughed and drank some.

"No, you're bad." he laughed but then was serious. "Don't you think you should slow down?" he nodded at the bottle that she had brought to her lips again.

"Noo, I don't. Where are we gonna go? Do you want to come to mine?"

"Uhm, sure." he nodded.

* * *

Brooke had drank a considerable bit more on the walk home with Chase. And Chase wasn't as sober as he was before, as he had some too.

"Chaseeee." Brooke said as they walked up to her front door.

"Brooooke." he replied. "What?" he looked at her.

"You know beforee..."

"When?" he asked.

"No, no." she waved her hand about. "You didn't let me finishh." she looked at him. "Before...have I ever told you how nicee your face is?" she stroked his face. "Nice."

He laughed. "Uhm, thanks? Yours is nice too."

"Aww, that's nice, you're so nice, Chase." she got her key out and hovered it above the lock. It looked smaller than it usually did. She blinked and got on her knees and finally put the key in the lock. "There." she laughed and opened the door, walking in on her knees.

Chase laughed and followed her in, closing the door behind them. "What are you doing?"

"Being down here. You should be down here too." she got up a bit and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down on top of her.

She laughed and then stopped as she looked up at his face above hers. It had gone silent. She pulled him down a little and pressed her lips to his.

It all happened quickly then. His tongue danced with hers urgently as she pulled him up and dragged him to the bedroom. They pulled each others clothes off and Brooke got in the bed, pulling Chase on top of her.

"Chase, please." she begged as he hovered over her.

He obeyed and slid into her. Her breath was ragged and she moaned softly, meeting his trusts with her hips.

She held onto the covers and breathed fast as the pressure was building up. She brought her hands up to his back and held on.

"Mmm, Chase." she moaned and dug her nails into his back. She was close, she could feel it. But it seemed to be just staying like that. Not getting any closer.

She arched her back and closed her eyes. It was frustrating her that she wasn't getting any closer. Suddenly images of Lucas came into her mind, _memories_, of back when she was with Lucas. She knew she shouldn't be thinking these thoughts but they wouldn't go away. And then it was almost like she was _with _Lucas. She could almost feel his touch and she knew it was just Chase but she kept on thinking it wasn't. She knew it was wrong but it felt so right and it had always been Lucas. Even when it wasn't Lucas, it was still _Lucas._ And now it was like it was Lucas with her now, trusting, on top of her. She let herself get caught up in the daydream and the pressure was building again and she didn't want this to end because she could almost convince herself it _was _Lucas.

She moaned as the pleasure built up and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. She would have called out but she knew she would have said Lucas' name. So she kept it in her head. _Mmmmm Lucas. Oh my God, Lucas. Like that. _She kept on with that inside her head until the pressure got too much; it erupted like a volcano and pleasure overcame her body. Her walls contracted and Chase's breathing was ragged as he came.

He slid out of her and fell to the side. She pulled the covers over them and tried to catch her breath. She looked over at him.

"Mmm, that was good." she smirked.

He looked at her. "Yah, it was..."

"But you know this was just a..." she began.

"Yeah, a one off thing. I know." he agreed.

"Well, then that's...sorted." she nodded and laid her head back, her eyes started to shut.

"Goodnight, Brooke." she heard Chase say.

"Yeah, night, Chase." she replied softly before drifting off to sleep.

She had dreams about Lucas. She knew she would after that. Well, they were mostly memories. Memories of their time together just...coming back to her suddenly. But more vivid, like she was living it all over again.

She heard something and she opened her eyes. She turned around and saw someone just stood at the now opened door. She wasn't dreaming now. She thought she was for a second. Because stood there was Lucas himself.

_A/N: Haha okay so this was a bit of a crappy chapter :/ idk I just couldn't get into it haha.  
__And I know it's a bit short but I wanted to end it there and have the next chapter start with Lucas' POV.__  
Hehe so reviewwww__  
Please? xD  
Thanks for all the reviews last time, meant alot! x)_


	6. Nothing Means Anything Anymore

_A/N: I'm so so sorry that it's taken me this long to update. Had college & everything. & a lot of bad personal stuff :/ but I'm back on track now & I have a boyfriend =] he's amazing, he's called Tom & we've been together 3 months now =]  
Anywho on with the chapter..._

We All Need To Be Saved Sometimes

Chapter Five

Nothing Means Anything Anymore

**Lucas POV**

Lucas looked at the scene in front of him. Brooke was in bed...but not alone, with Chase. _Chase? _He squinted. _Why Chase? Had they got back together? _He didn't know, he didn't know anything. He turned around and headed back out of the door.

"Luke, wait!" he turned around to see Brooke coming towards him in a red silky dressing gown.

"What?" he looked away. Wait, was he angry? Why?

"I'm sorry for storming off earlier." he heard her say.

_Oh, so that's what she's sorry about? She's not sorry about this thing with Chase?_ He cocked his head to the side. _What the hell am I going on about? WHY DOES IT BOTHER ME?!_

He sighed. "It's fine." he looked back at her and tried to not let his eyes linger too long on her body. He scratched his neck nervously, trying not to think of the way the gown clung to her—very clearly naked—form.

"You didn't stay with Peyton then." she said softly.

"No." he paused. "Did you think I would go back to her?"

"I don't know...maybe."

"Why?"

"You always do." she looked down.

"Not this time."

She smiled because he used the exact words that she'd said to Peyton earlier.

He smiled because her smile was contagious to him, always had been.

She chuckled a little. "Why are we smiling?"

"I don't know. There's not really much to smile about, is there? Well...I'm speaking for myself. Looks like you've got a lot to smile about." he nodded his head towards the bedroom.

"Oh..._that_. That was just...I was drunk and..." she bit her lip.

He frowned because she sounded like Peyton had before. "Look, no need to explain yourself to me."

"Drunken mistake coming through!" Brooke and Lucas both looked around to see Chase coming out of the bedroom. "I best be going, have fun at...whatever this is." he motioned at Brooke and Lucas.

"Oh, okay." Brooke said. "See you later."

Lucas nodded at Chase as he left. "How eventful this night has been." Lucas said, walking over into the living room and sitting down on the couch. "Well, for you anyway." he frowned.

Brooke sat down next to him. "What's this for?" she poked the corner of his frown.

"Oh, nothing..." he sighed.

"Now you're sighing. Pretty funny, , saying nothing then sighing. Way to hide it." she smiled. "Now, come on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, okay?! Just go back and get Chase, why don't you?!" he stood up and clenched his fists.

"That's what this is about? _Chase!? _When did what I do in my spare time become any of your business, Luke?!" she also stood up.

"Well...we're friends, aren't we?"

"And does that give you a right to get upset over what I choose to do?! I feel like you think I'm a whore or something! Why else would you be acting like this?" she looked up at him slowly. He didn't reply, he didn't say a word, but he guessed his eyes said everything. "Luke?" she said softly, sitting back down again.

He tentatively sat next to her. "Yes?"

She looked over him. "Why are you upset?"

"I don't know. I really don't know." he sighed. "I don't know what's going on with me. I don't know anything anymore."

She looked straight ahead for a moment. He watched as she seemed to stare at nothingness. He saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Brooke?" he wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb. He was about to move his hand but she held it to her face.

"I feel like being honest."

He tilted his head to the right. "About what?"

"Everything." she paused. "I think I need to tell somebody."

"Okay." he looked into her eyes and waited.

She looked down. "I think I'm an alcoholic." she paused. "I think I'm addicted to alcohol. I don't know if I need help or...I don't know anything. But I can barely even go two days without drinking. Well, not just drinking. Getting drunk, I have to get drunk. I usually just drink here..." she glanced over to her alcohol cupboard. "But last night I went to the bar, where I met Chase and...yeah." another tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't stop...drinking. I know I should, but it feels like I can't. Everytime I think of stopping, it seems worse than everything is right now. And it's pretty bad now. I feel as though I can't do anything unless I'm drunk. And everytime—every single time—something bad happens, like last night...I get drunk. It's my solution to everything. I don't want it to be. I want...I don't know what I want. I just want something to mean something. Anything. Nothing means anything to me anymore. The only thing that matters is getting my next drink. I want something real. I need something real." by now her face was soaked with tears that had leaked out.

Lucas pulled her to him and held her. He stroked her cheek with the hand that was still on her face. "It's going to be okay. It is. I promise you that."

"I want it to be. But alcohol is all I have. I have nothing, no one..." she whispered brokenly as a silent tear fell.

"Brooke, look at me. You have me. You'll always have me."

"What, until you decide to go back to Peyton?" she looked down.

"No. I'm not going to go back to Peyton."

She nodded. "Okay."

"You've got to stop drinking, you know." he looked into her eyes.

"I know. You'll help me, right?"

"Of course I will."

She yawned. "Wow, I'm tired."

"Get to bed then." he chuckled and stood up, pulling her up with him.

"Will you sleep in my bed with me? I don't want to be alone. Even though I'm used to it now..."

They walked over to the bedroom. "Okay." he smiled at her.

She got into bed and he got in next to her. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He held her close to him and whispered. "You'll never be alone again."

_A/N: Okay, so that's it.  
Random twist, lool.  
But yeah, love you guys.  
Please review, even though it's been awhile.  
Thanks._


	7. Hate

_A/N: Omgosh, I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I just thought that now I really should, incase any of you are still reading. Also, if I get some reviews, I will keep updating :)  
So yeah, tell me if you're actually still reading and I will continue. Thank you guys.  
I'm just pretending in this that Lucas & Peyton never left :)  
P.S I'm sorry for the inconsistencies._

We All Need To Be Saved Sometimes

Chapter Six

Hate

**Lucas POV**

Lucas opened his eyes, he sat up when he realised Brooke wasn't laying next to him. He looked at the clock. It was 9am. He got up and got dressed then walked quietly to the living room. He saw her in the kitchen, her back was towards him and she was doing something. He heard a clink of glass as she did whatever she was doing.  
He walked towards her a little bit, she still hadn't noticed him. Then suddenly she sprung around, holding a vodka bottle up and she breathed heavily. There was a little glass of clear liquid on the kitchen surface next to her.  
He shook his head a little as he looked at her.

"Gosh, Luke, you scared me." she turned back around and put the bottle away in the cupboard.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Just getting a drink." she said matter-of-factly as she picked up her drink and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You're drinking vodka at 9 in the morning?" he frowned a little but sat down next to her.

"I'm thirsty." she knew she sounded lame, but she did tell him about everything last night.

"Alright then." he looked over at her as she took a drink.

She looked back at him. "So, what did Peyton say to you last night?"

"She wanted me to stay, tried to get me to talk to her." he sighed.

"She's not pregnant." she blurted out.

"What?" he looked shocked.

"She lied. She wanted sympathy. She was a fucking idiot." she sighed.

"How do you know, though? She could be lying about that, too." he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that makes it a little complicated..."

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't care." he looked down.

"Come on, Lucas, that's a lie. You care." she said softly. _(A/N: Anyone know where that line was from? Apart from the fact I replaced a name with Lucas, of course xD)_

He leant his head on her shoulder and sighed.

"Hey, what did I tell you about moping!" she poked him and laughed lightly. "Brooder."

"Yeah well, that's what I do. Like you do what you do." he looked over at her glass of vodka as she just finished it.

"Luke?" she tilted her head to the side slightly, looking at him.

"I'm fine, I'm just...going to go see Nathan and Haley. I'll see you later." he got up.

"Oh, okay...bye, Luke..." she got up, setting her glass on the kitchen surface. She looked back at him as he headed out of the door.

**Brooke POV**

Brooke walked over to her bedroom, wondering why Lucas had just suddenly gone off. She also wondered what she had done before, before Lucas came back into her life. She remembered how lonely she had been. How she sat in that bar, day after day...

It all came back to her and she had to catch her breath, she sat on the bed as her head swam with memories of the past year...

_"Stu, fill me up." she put her arm in the air to motion the bar manager over and almost lost her balance and fell off the barstool. She laughed._

The guy she called Stu came over, he had a five o'clock shadow and messy dark brown hair. He had a half frown on his face as he looked at her.

"Brooke, I think you've had enough." he said sternly.

"Noo, no I haven'tt." she slurred back at him.

"Right, sure you haven't." he said sarcastic.

"Please, Stu." she jutted her bottom lip out.

"Alright, but this is the last one and then I'm calling you a taxi." he looked at her. "Okay?"

"Okay, fine." she muttered but then she smiled at him.

Another memory came to her and she had to stop her lip from trembling.

_She was walking down the street after way too many drinks, she didn't have enough money for a taxi because she spent all she brought out with her on more and more drinks._

She couldn't see straight and she lost her footing, almost falling but holding on to a rail next to her. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and held her upright.

"Brooke! What are you doing?" she recognised the voice as Stu, the manager at the bar she went to. "You didn't tell me you were walking home."

"Well, I am. What of it?" she couldn't talk properly, she sounded like she was on the verge of passing out.

"Oh, Brooke." he frowned as she slumped down to the floor, unable to stand anymore. He picked her up and carried her over to his car.

She was surprised she even remembered that, it was fuzzy though and kind of made her head hurt. More memories like that washed over her and she couldn't stand it. A tear rolled down her cheek and she realised that she would be alone again soon enough, Lucas would go back to Peyton and go back to ignoring her. Like he always did. Hell, he was probably with her right now.

She composed herself and walked into the kitchen, she got the bottle of vodka and started to drink it, wanting to forget it all. She knew it was stupid and would just make things worse like it always did, but she didn't stop. 

**Lucas POV**

Lucas had been at Nathan and Haley's all day, he had played a bit of basketball with Nathan, talked to Haley about the whole situation and asked her advice, and played video games with Jamie. He wasn't sure how he ended up staying there all day, but he did. He was now stood on Brooke's doorstep. He opened the door and stepped in.

He walked into the living room and turned on the light. He saw Brooke laying on the couch, asleep. As he walked closer, he noticed the bottle of vodka on the floor next to her with around a fifth left in. He sighed and sat down slowly at the other end of the couch.

She sat up suddenly. "Lucas?" she rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "Oh, hi." she smiled.

He didn't smile back he just sat, frowning and not looking at her.

She shimmied over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Are you drunk?" he asked coldly.

"No...not anymore..." she looked down.

"Have you been asleep all day?" he suddenly snapped at her. "This is what you do, you drink and sleep your life away?"

"Lucas, please." her bottom lip quivered.

"No, Brooke. It's stupid. Why do you do this? Why did you start this? WHY COULDN'T YOU COME TO ME!" he shouted at her.

"You...you were with Peyton..." she said quietly.

"So what? I wouldn't have ignored you, if you came to me, instead of doing this to yourself!" he stood up and spun around, looking at her.

"Yes you would have! You don't care about anyone when you're with Peyton! You're both fucking selfish when you're with each other and you know it!" she screamed back at him, getting up on her feet also.

He came closer to her. "I'M the selfish one? WE'RE the selfish ones? What about you? You don't fucking care about anything except THIS!" he picked up the vodka bottle and waved it in her face, the contents sloshing about.

"Of course I do, why do you think you're here! Why didn't I just let you find somewhere else to stay!"

"Well, that's a mystery, isn't it?" he shouted as he put the vodka bottle down on the table.

"You're a fucking tool, you know that!" she came closer to him and pushed him. "I hate you!" she pushed him some more. "I mean it!" she screamed.

He grabbed her arm and held it up. She hit his arm with her other hand so he held that one up, too. She struggled for a little bit but then they both stopped and just stared at each other. He looked down at her and couldn't stop thinking about how her face was inches from his. He let her arms drop and they both started leaning their heads closer to one another's. Then suddenly Brooke backed away and picked up the bottle of vodka. She looked sad now, not angry.

"You don't get to do this, Lucas! You don't get to come back...after ignoring me...and...and..." she trailed off and looked down at the bottle in her hand.

"Fine, go fucking drink that stuff! It's all you fucking care about. Do it. Just go. Drink it. You know you want to. YOU'RE the selfish one, Brooke Davis." he spat the words out at her. "FUCK OFF!" he shouted at her.

She had tears in her eyes but she was furious again now. "You want me to fucking go drink it? You don't have to ask me twice!" she walked over to the door then turned around. "I meant it when I said I hate you! I do!"

She opened the door and he shouted after her, "GOOD!" and the door slammed shut.****

__


End file.
